


None

by Muireannwolfsbane



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muireannwolfsbane/pseuds/Muireannwolfsbane
Summary: After the fire at Notre Dame the timedancer reflects on someone special
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IonaWestray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonaWestray/gifts).



Brooklyn stared at the burnt out remains of Notre Dame,he had to see it for himself after he'd heard the awful news of the fire. It’d been one of her favorite places, her refuge from the human world. And he’d been surprised when an associate of Demona’s offered a ride as well as a place to stay. The images especially that of the rose window of that cathedral brought back memories of her, of her beauty both inside and out. Her smile against the starlight sky, her dark hair swaying in the breeze. As they sat outside that very window overlooking the city.  
He looks at the altar, the moonlight streaming through the window illuminating the large gold crucifix.  
She’d call it a miracle, a symbol of God's grace, that not all was lost or destroyed, telling him see, see don’t you see it’s his infinite mercy unto all kinds. Have hope. He’d sarcastically tell her that there is no such thing as miracles and she was being stupid. Covering for himself and how he really felt. And unlike Kantana she wouldn’t argue or try and get an apology from him, she’d simply smile, shrug her shoulders and tell him to suit himself and fly away.  
Before coming here he’d gone to the cellar of the chateau and swiped several bottles of fine wine. Whomever this benefactor was they at least had good taste in wine.  
God, he laughs to himself, it was her who introduced him to fine wine as well as beer. He sadly laughs again as she’d scold him for taking the lord's in vain.  
When he’d come up from the cellar he’d stupidly zoomed his clan and family. The kids excitedly chatted with him, oblivious to what was going on, and the real reason as to why he was there. They simply thought he was on a mission of sorts.  
But both Katana and Broadway had given him shit about why he was there. Katana with her insecurity and jealousy, wanting him to focus on his family in the here and now and not those who resided in the past, long since at rest. And Broadway with an immature misunderstanding of the situation agreeing with her. Though he did find both Lex’s and Amps dirty looks in the background upon overhearing the conversation to be comforting He wondered if Lex or Amp said anything, probably not. Lex was one of the only ones of whom he fully told the truth. He didn’t laugh though, he angrily ended their session by turning off the damn laptop, slamming it closed. He didn’t feel like dealing with them tonight. He uncorked one of the bottles and took a swig, then took off from the rooftop of the chateau he was staying at heading towards the cathedral. He got in through an unattended window and stared at the damage.  
Taking another swig of wine, he places money in a wooden box. Before approaching the candles near the main altar beneath a statue of mother mary. He lights one “Happy Birthday, happy anniversary, happy whatever” he said into the vastness, his voice echoing slightly in the darkness. He goes back and sits back in one of the front pews. “Can you believe it, how stupid some humans can be. To let a place like this burn. Ha” He tells the darkness “Oh and people sang and prayed in the streets, you would have loved it. Especially when they sang Ave Maria, you always loved that hymn.” His voice drunkenly cracks at the last part. He takes another swig he wants to drown out the pain of loss. Loss Katana would never, could never really truly understand since she’d never experienced such a thing. But she had,and thus understood him and his pain and determination in ways his mate never could. This brought him thoughts of the difference between the two. Katana was bold and brash, like a whirlwind to a hurricane.  
Whereas she was quiet and calm, like a cool and gentile summer breeze. But unlike Katana he never mistaken that gentleness for weakness. Like him turning her pain into something better for all kind both human and gargoyle.  
He takes another long drag alone in the darkness. When he was younger he never quite understood why she believed in such human concepts as god. But now that he’s older, wiser. After seeing so much experiencing so much. He thinks that perhaps she was right there is a truth to the concept such as god and his wisdom. For if it were not wise, then he would have not danced through time to help so many that needed him, and she would not have forged a friendship that would inspire a man from Assisi whom would be a saint. A saint who would because of this friendship, this faith go against his church elders, defying them to save and protect his kind. Thus inspiring his followers to do the same for many years afterward, and to this day. Perhaps there was wisdom in that. He takes a final swig to finish off the bottle. Before his blurry vision through a crack in the roof he stares at the stars illuminating the night sky above the cathedral. It’s both beautiful and wonderful. He tries to stand but in his state he cannot so he falters but is caught by her or so he thinks and finally drunkenly is able to say her name Julia...before passing out.  
This was the last thing that Faith needed tonight was a drunk of her own kind passing out in her mother’s cathedral in the middle of the night. Because it was not something that Armaund would be able to cover up in the press. Thinking quickly she calls her brother Desperouix to quit making out with his girlfriend and come help. As the drunk called her by their mothers name.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote to help with writers block. It's dumb but perhaps can inspire somebody. Plus I think that the Sam and Diane dynamic that opposites attract was kind of toxic so thought of a reason that Brooklyn was in such a relationship. That's about it. Maybe someone else could come up with ideas.


End file.
